Snow white
by Littlerose94
Summary: Hello Kakashi-sensei, going to that place again?" "Yes Ino-chan, I'll take a red rose, as always." Read to find out! Angsty and very sad so if you're in a happy mode, don't read. Also this is a YAOI fic so you've been warned.


_**Snow white**_

Kakairu PG-13 (for the sexual orientation) YAOI

/

"Good evening Kakashi-sensei! Going to that place again?" Kakashi made an attempt to smile at the blonde girl.

"Yes Ino-chan. I'll take a red rose as always."

Ino smiled at the silver haired man. He came every day and bought a single red rose. "Here you go sensei, see you tomorrow?"

Kakashi didn't reply. He gave the money and left.

Sakura came out from the back of the shop. She glanced at the older man's small figure which was quickly disappearing and sighed.

"I see he came again?"

"Yep, he still does. Every single day" both girls fell silent, not knowing what to say.

Sakuras eyes started to fill with tears, and she clutched the hem of her skirt in her hand.

"Ano ne, Ino, Tsunaide-sama said... ...She said there's almost no hope of Iruka sensei—"

Ino grabbed her hand in hers and glanced at her. "Don't say it Sakura, hope is probably the only thing that still keeps Kakashi-sensei going." Despite of her harsh words Sakura could see tears in the other girl's eyes as well.

"I know" she whispered and wiped the tears away.

/

Kakashi changed the water in the vase and threw away a couple of dead flowers, then put the new one in with the ones that were still good. The whole room was full of red roses, older and newer flowers scattered all over the tiny room in various pots and vases. Red roses were his dolphin's favorite flowers, and so he gave him one every day he visited his beloved. Kakashi sat down on the armchair he'd brought from his place. He couldn't believe it had already been a year since then.

_"Boss, we're getting closer! I can smell him very well now, he's somewhere here" Pakkun, a small pug and the best tracker amongst his summons, was sitting on his shoulder giving him instructions. It was a rescuing mission given to him too late, or so he feared._

_A week ago, Mizuki, a missing nin had attacked the village and gotten away with a couple of valuable scrolls and Kakashi's most important person, the academy teacher Umino Iruka as a hostage. How it had happened they didn't know, Iruka wasn't the type to let himself be captured without a fight, and he wasn't half bad at fighting either._

The silver haired jounin took the dolphins hand in his own. It was unnaturally pale and bony from the lack of training and proper food, thought he had an IV supplying the necessary nutrients. Kakashi scrambled on the bed, carefully making sure he didn't crush the other man under him. He bent over the fragile figure, until their foreheads touched and closed his eyes, silently listening to the steady breathing.

"Ne, Ruka. Won't you wake up for me, pretty please?" he whispered with his voice cracking as he defied the huge lump in his throat, signaling he shouldn't have talked.

_The mission had almost been successful. If only he'd known Mizuki had somehow had the time to study the forbidden techniques of the scrolls he'd stolen... His body was a mess, and he had had a hard time making it out from the forest. _

_They were now on the borders of the village, but his legs had given out just before they had reached the gate. It was midnight and the patrolling shinobi would be on the other side of the village and couldn't possibly hear him, for he'd lost most his voice a long time ago due to the cold he'd caught during the cursed mission. _

_Damn it, if only he would have been stronger! His lover's condition was far worse than his own, and he was worried whether the chunin could make it if he didn't get him in a hospital immediately. Then he heard noise coming from the village. Thank god, he could already recognize the voices of the ones approaching._

_Sakura and Naruto came running to him, the blonde boy kneeling beside his exhausted body while Sakura took Iruka from him._

_"Sakura, take care of my dolphin, will you?" His voice could merely be considered a whisper, it was cracked and pained. The pink haired girl nodded, and the last thing he saw before giving in to the unconsciousness was Sakura disappearing with a puff of smoke, taking his beloved dolphin with her._

Kakashi sighed heavily and let the tears run down his cheeks, staining Iruka's cold, pale ones.

If only he wouldn't have collapsed then, if only he'd been able to make it a little faster, a little further. If only he would have gone after him faster, his dolphin could be besides him even now, laughing and scolding the kids like he always did, nagging at him for reading porn in public, showering him with those gentle kisses like he had always done.

If only Kakashi could have changed places with him.

"Maa, you know my sweet snow white, someday you'll just have to wake up and then we're going to celebrate your coming home together" he raised his hand and wiped his tears off Iruka's face, leaning back to cry some more as only the silence answered to him.

* * *

A/N Umm, I wrote this at 1am so be kind to me, and to those who maybe didn't realize; the Dolphin is in a coma. T_T

A/N2: So, uh, this is a very old fic of mine and I fixed it up a bit since its appearance was horrible and it had mistakes in it. 2.5.2012


End file.
